


you were always there

by 93njh



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, saved - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 01:37:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14558031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/93njh/pseuds/93njh
Summary: as the leader of stray kids, bang chan takes it upon himself to protect his members.he created the group, after all.eight times. he's managed to protect every single one of them.but what happens when he becomes the target?who will protect him then?





	1. - one [ the beginning ] -

Chan felt the back of his pocket vibrate. It was a bit unusual to get a text at 3am in the morning, but he figured that since he was up, other people would be too. He decided to finish the last 2 lines of the song he was producing, before reaching into his back pocket and pulling out his phone.

It was a text from an unknown number.  
**XXX-XXX-XXX:** _Still awake, are you Chan? I wonder... why do you even stay up until dawn producing while the other members are able to sleep so peacefully?_

Chan’s breath became uneven. He had just switched his phone number after it got leaked. No one was supposed to have his contact except for the rest of Stray Kids and the people involved in their management.

 **XXX-XXX-XXX:** _I know you’re reading this message. Those members don’t deserve you. Your life would be so much better without them._

Chan was disgusted. He tried to text the number back, but nothing he sent got delivered.

“Wrong,” Chan whispered to himself, pulling at his hair. “You’re absolutely wrong. Woojin, Minho, Changbin, Hyunjin, Jisung, Felix, Seungmin, Jeongin, they’ve all helped me become who I am. I’d be nowhere if it weren’t for them.”

 **XXX-XXX-XXX:** _You really think I’m wrong? Well Chan, it’s time to find out how much they really mean to you._


	2. - two [ woojin part 1 ] -

Saying that Chan was closest to Woojin in Stray Kids would be an understatement. Both being born in the same year, Chan found a sense of comfort in Woojin that he just couldn’t manage to find with anyone else. Woojin understood Chan, and that was the only thing Chan needed. He was soft with his words, but Woojin’s presence was always enough.

“What’s up, Chan?” Chan felt the familiar warmth of Woojin’s hand on his back. The soft worry lines between Woojin’s forehead deepened.

“You’ve been staring at your phone screen for hours now,” the older boy spoke up.

“Huh? Oh, no. It’s nothing. Don’t worry about it,” Chan smiled at Woojin, hoping he’d think that everything was okay. Woojin could see through Chan’s fake smile, but he didn’t want to make Chan uncomfortable.

“Okay,” Woojin reciprocated the smile, “tell me if you need anything, alright.” Woojin walked out the door with a heavy heart. He knew there was something bothering Chan, but he couldn’t do anything about it. He hated feeling useless.

*

Chan buried his face in his hands. The text was forever ingrained into his mind.

 **XXX-XXX-XXX:** _Let me ask you a question, Chan. Would you rather see your members be physically hurt or emotionally hurt?_

Chan was conflicted. He’d rather there be no pain inflicted on his members. He’d rather experience all the pain himself. But he knew he was going to have to make a decision.

 **XXX-XXX-XXX:** _You know what’ll happen if you tell anyone about this, right? I advise you to follow my orders._

 **XXX-XXX-XXX:** _Stray Kids would be better off without Woojin, right? He’s not fit to become a main vocal. With a voice like that, he’d only bring Stray Kids down._

 **XXX-XXX-XXX:** _Go on, repeat those words, right in front of Woojin. Maybe then he’ll finally improve._

Distressed, Chan punched the wall beside him. _Physically hurt, or emotionally hurt._ The words kept repeating themselves in his mind. Chan prided himself for being able to think of solutions in a pinch, but he couldn’t seem to get out of this one. Every single path lead to a losing situation. There was no way he could win.

Do what the person told him to do, and Woojin would be hurt. Ignore the text, and Woojin would get hurt. There was simply no way around it.

 **XXX-XXX-XXX:** _Did you know that he’s on his way to the convenience store right now? He’s gone off to get you some of your favorite snacks. It’d be such a shame if he were to just be taken away right now, huh? You’d never get your snacks..._

Chan rushed to the window. Sure enough, he could see Woojin’s broad figure walking towards the nearest convenience store. In that second, Chan made a decision. _He’d rather Woojin hate him than have Woojin be gone._

**Author's Note:**

> this is dedicated to twitter user @straychanz (sasha)  
> she came up with this amazing idea!!
> 
> if you have any questions or suggestions, leave them in my cc  
> curiouscat.me/jiseung  
> or tweet them to me @floofyjisung
> 
> p.s. - these chapters are meant to be short for suspense purposes!!  
> updates /might/ be slow depending on how inspired i am kjsksjks  
> i hope you enjoy(ed)!!


End file.
